This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Modern products are frequently stored and shipped in a variety of packaging or containers. The packaging or containers are typically used to protect the contents, prevent cosmetic damage, preserve freshness, and/or block contaminants. Unfortunately, once sealed the packaging or container may prevent sterilizing and/or sanitizing of the contents without reopening the package or container.